


Reset It All

by memestofmemes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Time Loop, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memestofmemes/pseuds/memestofmemes
Summary: {Major story spoilers in this!}How many times do they have to do everything all over again before they can truely find peace.





	1. Awaken

He had failed.

_'How many times have I repeated this now?'_

Heavy footsteps grew closer to the door, stopping to have a brief conversation with the guard standing outside.

_'I wish...'_

A young man walked into the room just behind the guard. It was almost too easy for him to snatch the gun from the guard, killing him instantly with a single bullet before the gun was pointed at his head. Not that any of this surprised the inmate anymore.

_'Things could be different between us...'_

_________________________

 

"Hey, Akira! Could you at least act like a human for once?"

His eyes finally opened to Ryuji standing in front of him. Wait, he should be on the train not where ever they are. "Ryuji? Where are we?" Akira looked around them, it looked almost like any other hallway. "Uh... We're at the TV station, dude. You sure you're feeling ok?" Akira rubbed his temples, "I... I think so? W-wait." His arms were clearly covered the the warm fabric of his school jacket. Why were they here so early and why couldn't he remember coming here, “I thought this trip wasn’t suppose to be until June.” Ryuji shoved his hands into his pant pockets with a shrug, “It got moved Dude, happens all the time. I’m more surprised that you’re actually holding a conversation, I mean- it’s been a week since you’ve been here and you’ve barely said anything. It’s actually kinda creepy.”

“A week...?” Akira grabbed the phone from his pocket and sure enough it was April 16th, exactly a week since he first arrived in Tokyo. It didn’t answer his question of why he couldn’t remember anything up till now and where Ann was. He could hear Ryuji sigh, “You sure you’re alright? We can always ditch this place-”

“Um, excuse me you two.” A pleasant looking boy with a grey uniform stood just at the end of the hallway they were in, “You both wouldn’t happen to be Shujin students?” Ryuji turned the boy with the most annoyed look he could muster, “Yeah, what of it?” The boy chuckled, brushing off Ryuji’s rudeness as if he was used to it, “My apologies, I was told there would be Shujin students in the audience tomorrow. I’m Goro Akechi, I hope you enjoy the show um..”

“Oh, I’m Ryuji and quiet boy here is Akira, he just transferred.” Ryuji didn’t really seem too keen on holding a long conversation with Akechi, not that Akira could blame him entirely. “Ah I see, well I must get going. I hope you both will be at the show tomorrow.” Akechi bowed his head before leaving with a grin neither of them saw. Ryuji tsked in frustration as he rubbed his head, “Man, don’t cocky assholes just piss you off with that whole prim and proper shit?!” Akira shrugged, it’s not like Akechi’s attitude ever bothered him. If anything, he kind of liked it not that he’d admit it outloud to Ryuji. “Whatever,” Ryuji shifted the bah on his shoulder. “Welp, we should get going too if you’re feelin’ alright before some teacher or dumb guide thinks we’re “goofing off” or some shit.”

_________________________

It was predictably packed in the audience, mostly filled with girls or at least it seemed that way since they were the loudest and probably Akechi’s biggest fans. Akira almost pitied Akechi since all these girls probably only really cared about was his looks and charm, not that he was completely immune to them either. “How about… You!” Akira sat up a bit surprised when the hostess walked up to him with the microphone. Crap, he wasn’t paying any attention, maybe he was becoming just as despicable as those girls. “What are your thoughts on the mental shut downs? Do you believe it’s being done by some master mind behind the scenes or can it all be simply explained by science?” her voice was sickeningly sweet and Akira could almost see in her eyes that she didn’t truly care about the subject, regardless he needed to come up with a answer without sounding too weird. “W-well,” Akira started, “It can’t just be explained with science alone or even with just basic psychology, that’d be too easy and obvious. There must be something else going on that the general public doesn’t have any knowledge on.”

“And what if there isn’t?” Akechi chimed in, he genuinely seemed interested. “Well then I guess I just made myself look really stupid in front of a lot of people.” Akira could feel the heat going to his cheeks as his classmates around him started whispering and felt the sigh that came out of Ryuji. Akechi only smiled, “No need to be modest, but thank you for your input.” The show seemed to drag on longer than Akira remembered it being and the whispers around him felt like they were getting louder. Ryuji placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder, spooking him out of his trance. “S-sorry, you looked like you were going back into that zombie state. Anyway, show is over we can leave now, but I’m gonna go take a piss real quick so uh- don’t do anything weird while I’m gone.” Akira nodded before Ryuji made a quick exit from the set. Looking around it seemed like everyone had left in a big hurry as the room was pretty much empty besides a few of the film crew, at least no one was there to pick on him as he tried to organise his thoughts. “Oh good, you’re still here,” Akira almost jumped as Akechi walked up to him from seemingly nowhere. “Do you have a moment? There’s something I’d like to ask you.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Akira nodded, standing up from the chair finally. It felt better to not feel like Akechi was ready to- “Would you mind if we met up sometime? I’d really like to get to know you and your opinions in better depth than what those hosts allowed, if you don’t mind of course.”

“O-oh, yeah I wouldn’t mind at all,” to say Akira was stunned would be an understatement. “Great! How about we meet up at 7pm on Saturday? Just outside of Shibuya Station, I have the perfect place in mind. Oh, and I’ll give you my number just in case I can’t make it cause of work.” Akira didn’t say it out loud as they exchanged numbers, but Akechi seemed far too prepared for this. Had they met before when he was still in his tance state? “Well, I’ll see you later!” Akechi gave one last warm smile before leaving a slightly dazed Akira. Ryuji returned just seconds after Akechi left. “Sup? Did I miss anything, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Ryuji tried looking at Akira’s still open phone.

“I think I’m going on a date?”


	2. 4/23

_"So you’ve awaken, my little thief. It feels like forever, but it’s truly only been moments, hasn’t it? No matter, I’m curious as to what you will do this time.”_

_“Ha ha, I hope you succeed compared to your past errors. Regardless, I’ll always be here...”_

_________________________

 

Grey eyes opened to the faint light that shone through the old window. Akira didn’t know what to make of the dream he had. The voice reminded him of Arsene, but he had yet to actually awaken his persona. Honestly, he was disappointed he hadn't woken up in the velvet room, but he still had yet to even receive the Navi app on his phone. What was “Igor” even waiting for this time?

 

Looking at his phone it was only 5am, tons of time before he had to meet up with Akechi. Not that they could meet up any sooner with school and whatever Akechi did right after school. _‘I wonder what he does after school..’_ Akira pondered, coming up with ridiculous ideas as he rolled onto his back. If only Morgana was here to give moral support, but it wasn't like he could just jump right into Kamoshida’s Palace right now and get him, that would have to wait till later. For now he had to get ready for school and his “date”.

 

_________________________

 

_‘Crap, crap, crap.’_

The trains were running 30 minutes late around the board and Akira managed to forget that, at least he remembered to text Akechi. _‘You can remember to text him of all people, but not remember the times? God you’re a mess Akira.’_ He just hopped Akechi wouldn’t be too annoyed at him for being so late.

Akira almost tripped as he came to a halt right at the top of the stairs. He leaned over to catch his breath with his hands on his knees as someone walked over to him, “Oh good, I was worried you were going to be late.” Akira looked up at Akechi who stood there smiling at him as if he was exactly on time. “S-sorry I should have left sooner.” Akira barely stuttered out, earning a laugh from Akechi, “It’s no problem, let’s get out of here before someone realises who either of us are. Our destination is only a short walk away so we don’t have to worry about more troublesome trains.” Akira nodded, standing up properly. Thankfully they left just as a few young women stopped to gawk at them.

 

_________________________

 

Akira looked in awe at the restaurant Akechi had brought them to. It was far more modern than the Buffet that Ann loved, but it still held an air of elegance to it; a place where any regular high schooler could never be able to afford to go. It didn’t help that Akechi had reserved their table right by one of the enormous windows away from the other guests. It all felt too romantic to Akira, but given their history it was fitting. With the waitress gone and their food ordered, Akechi finally begun, “So, how much do you remember?” Akechi leaned on his hand, straight to the point as always. “The resets or before I woke up several days ago?” Akira asked, feeling his heart pulsing in his throat, forcing him to swallow.

Akechi never gave any hits before that he could remember the past resets, maybe things could finally be different this time or Akechi would just kill him public execution style. Stop the one in his way before anything even starts. “All of it. Tell me everything Akira, I only remember the last reset. Please, I… I need to know what to do this time.” Akechi looked solemn, it made the boy seem far too old for his age and it pained Akria to see him like that. “...Ok, I’ll start from the first reset,” this was going to be a long night for both of them.

“The first time you killed me in that interrogation room underground. I really thought I was done for and I remember thinking “Not like this, please don’t let it end like this.”. Next thing I knew, I was back on the train towards Tokyo.” Akechi was leaning in closer to hear him better even though there wasn’t anyone in the surrounding tables to make noise. “The second time I got smart, I knew what you were going to kill me so I took every measure possible to keep you from doing so. In the end, you ended up being killed by your own shadow and I failed to take down Yaldabaoth.” Akira continued, “You died the same way the third time, but I took down Yaldabaoth. In the end though, I was overcome with grief and regret after I returned to my parents so, I killed myself to force a reset.”

He barely even noticed that their waitress had came back with their drinks before leaving again. “A-and the last time?” Akechi’s left hand was balled into a fist, Akira could only let out a soft chuckle, “There was one more before it, the fourth time. That time I... Became desperate, I tried everything to keep your attention away from revenge, but in the end you took your saber and stabbed me in the heart while we were alone together in Mementos.” It wasn’t clear anymore if Akechi was looking at Akira or out the window behind him, but Akira had to continue anyway. It wouldn’t be right if he stopped there. “The fifth reset, I gave up.” Akechi snapped back into focusing on Akira, “Gave up? Why would you give up?” Akira looked down at his hands that rested on his lap, voice almost cracking, “I felt so drained. I had failed four times already and you didn’t even seem to remember any of them, my efforts felt like they were in vain; hopeless. So I just did everything the same as the second time, but I didn’t tell Sae about the phone. But,” Akira looked back up at Akechi, “Right before you put a bullet through my head, I wished that things would be different between us and well, it’s been different so far.” Akechi could only nod in agreement, “You’re right about that, I have to say though it was a- odd experience waking up back in my home. I thought I had dreamed that whole year up until I saw you walking to the train and wouldn’t even give me a response when I tried to talk to you.”

“Oh... I’m sorry about that. Ryuji mentioned I was in a “zombie like state” but, I think it was a consequence or something for resetting so many times.” Akira stirred a spoon around in his lukewarm coffee, “I haven’t even gotten the Navi on my phone yet so it’s not like I could just jump into the Metaverse and ask Igor what’s going on.”

“True.” Akechi loosened his fist, “Well Akira, I want to change everything too, but-” he frowned, “Answer me honestly. Do you think it’s too late to change, for me at least?”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's enjoyed this so far! Don't forget you can always leave constructive criticism if something doesn't look right! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it so far! I really am trying to get back into writing after years of not really doing anything serious, so any constructive criticism is highly welcomed! Also apologies that it's really short, but I didn't want to drag the first chapter on for too long.


End file.
